The Unknown
by Godric's Angel
Summary: Lily is Sixteen years old. Voldemor has a secert past that he only knows about. What happens when Voldemorts past catches up with him? Will James be there for Lily? Will she need saving for what is going to happen? Yes it is a Lily/James love fan fic
1. Prolouge

The Unknown.  
  
AN: I do not own the characters or the quote but the story is completely mine. I came up with this story last night and I can continue to write for school is out for three months. Well I hope you like this story. Please read and review tell me what you think of this story.  
  
Prologue  
  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you could live forever? To never die, but to live. Never growing old staying forever young. Watching everyone growing old then dieing. What a life to live. Not having any friends, no family, just you. My favorite quote says 'There are two choices, two paths to take. One is easy. And it's only reward is that it's easy.' Well that is how one man wanted to live forever. He wanted to take the easy way of life he had people do his dirty work for him. His name is Tom marrovlo Riddle but also known as Lord Voldemort the most feared man of the wizarding world. He hated muggles with a passion and wanted to rid the world of them. He wanted to have a master race just like Hitler in the muggle world that is.  
  
~Tom was this way because his parents abandoned him. He was only a sweet little 4 year old. Two days after his parents left him on the street he was wondering around when a man and a women came up to him.  
  
"Where are you parents?" the lady by the name a Rose asked him.  
  
"My parents left me here they said that they did not want me." Tom said.  
  
"How awful." Her husband Jonathon said.  
  
"Why don't we take him in Jon. He has no where to go and I can't let him live on the streets." Rose asked her husband.  
  
"Well if you really wanted too. I guess." Jon said.  
  
"You really mean that I can live with you?" Tom said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes." The both said.  
  
When he turned 9 he adopted parents gave birth to their first daughter Petunia. Yes if you have guess it The Evans took little Tom in when they found him. Petunia didn't really like Tom that much. Tom acted like a big brother to her but she still didn't like him. When Tom turned eleven and Petunia turned two the Evans gave birth to another daughter Lily. A few weeks after Lily was born Tom got his letter from Hogwarts. Rose was furious that he was a wizard. She sent him away she did want him to harm any of her kids. That is when it all began. ~  
  
Now that Tom was finished with schooling at Hogwarts he seek revenge. He hated muggles for what they had done to him. They were nice to him until he was eleven and got his letter. He thought of his adopted sisters Name it sounded so familiar and how she would be 16 years old right now. Yes sixteen years later. Eight years since he had left Hogwarts. He just realised that there was a girl named Lily Evans who is currently at Hogwarts. He knew this because of Peter Pettigrew. The death eater that had just Joined Voldemorts side in order to save his families life. Voldemort had Peter get close to Lily to see who she really is. Peter found out the she was a muggle-born. That her mother was furious when she was accepted at Hogwarts and her sister Petuina would not talk to her. Voldemort knew that this was his chance to get back at the muggles who had left him because he was a wizard. But he did not known how he was going to do that quite yet. The wanted to live forever and make all the muggles pay for what they have done. Lily Evans was his key to making this happen. It was said that she had great power. That she was a descendent of Merlin. No one really knows but there was a secret. Merlin didn't want any of his decedents born to the world of magic for they had no real power. Merlin said that when the right descendent was born they would have great powers. In this case Lily was the one that was suppose to be born into the world of magic. Tom was also put in that family to help make sure that they could accept that they could every well have a child with magical powers.  
  
~Voldemorts HidOut~  
  
"Malfoy please step forward." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes master. What would you like me to do for you?" A man named Malfoy stepped in front of Voldemort.  
  
"I want you to find Lily Evans and bring her to me!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Why do you want that girl master she is just a mudblood?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Because she has the power that can be very useful to me. NOW GO GET HER FOR ME NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE HER OR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL SUFFER!!!!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Voldemort know that it would be a few years until he would get Lily. He really wasn't going to kill the Malfoy family. They were like his family. The Malfoys had taken in Tom after he started Hogwarts. But He wanted Lily and nothing was going to stand in his way.  
  
AN: So how was that for the first chapter? Please tell me what you think. Thank you.^-^ 


	2. Going to Hogwarts

The Unknown  
  
~~**Recap of what happened**~~  
  
~Voldemorts Hid Out~  
  
"Malfoy please step forward." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes master. What would you like me to do for you?" A man named Malfoy stepped in front of Voldemort.  
  
"I want you to find Lily Evans and bring her to me!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Why do you want that girl master she is just a mudblood?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Because she has the power that can be very useful to me. NOW GO GET HER FOR ME NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE HER OR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL SUFFER!!!!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Voldemort know that it would be a few years until he would get Lily. He really wasn't going to kill the Malfoy family. They were like his family. The Malfoys had taken in Tom after he started Hogwarts. But He wanted Lily and nothing was going to stand in his way.  
  
Now on to Chapter 1  
  
~Hogwarts year 6~  
  
Lily Evans sat on her bed not wanting to face her sister or her mother. Petunia came upstairs to tell her that her father Jonathon was taking her to the train. Lily got up from her bed and scanned the room to see if she left anything. Once she was down stairs she said quick good byes and got into the car.  
  
"Lily, don't let them get you down. You are such a wonderful girl and you need to keep up your good grades so you can be head girl like you want to." Jon said to his daughter.  
  
"Daddy you are right I should keep up with my studies. I am a prefect this year and on my way to become head girl which I don't want to ruin it." Lily said.  
  
The pulled into King cross-Station and Lily pulled out her trunk. She said her goodbyes to her dad and ran through the barrier. She quickly got on the train and found her usual compartment that she shared with the Marauders. Lily has been friends with the Marauders since their first year. Lily had developed a crush on her Best friend James but she tried to hid it from everyone. Her friends know better and confronted her about it. Lily know that she was going to miss her dad terribly. Lily remembered what her dad said before she got on the train. 'I don't want you going out with those boys that pull pranks and stop hanging around them they are up to no good.' But isn't what every parent tells their kids and do their kids listen to them. Only about 10% of the time do they ever listen. James was the first one to walk into the compartment. He walked over and sat down next to Lily and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What is wrong Lily-Flower?" James asked.  
  
"I miss my dad." Lily said.  
  
"Lily there is something that I need to ask you?" James asked.  
  
"What is it James?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Well how do I put this will you go out with me?" James asked. "I mean I have liked you for a long time and I have been meaning to ask."  
  
"James will you stop rambling and let me answer." Lily began while James looked at her and she finished, "Yes I will go out with you."  
  
James looked as through he was just turned down and the words repeated in his head. 'She said yes to going out with me.' He was thinking. James leaps up and picked Lily up and hugged her. He leaned down and brought her into a kiss when the rest of the group walked in.  
  
"James, what are you doing to our Lily-flower?" Sirius asked looking confused.  
  
"Sirius, me and Lily are going out now." James said.  
  
"Finally." Remus said.  
  
"What do you mean finally?" James asked.  
  
"James we see how you looked at her for the past two years and you have FINALLY asked her out." Remus said.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other and then at their friends. Well now that they got that out of the way they talked about Quidditch. Lily's friends Nicky and Marie walked in and looked around.  
  
"Lily we have come to save you from these boys." Nicky said.  
  
"I don't need to be saved from these boys." Lily said.  
  
"And why is that?" Marie asked.  
  
"Because we are being nice to Lily-flower." Remus said.  
  
"I am going out with Lily." James said.  
  
"Its about time. Lily has had a major crush on you for a long time." Nicky and Marie said.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that we are going to get that a lot." Lily and James said to each other.  
  
They started to laugh...............  
  
AN: How mean am I? I don't think I am going to write this story unless I get more reviews. So please review. 


	3. Hogwarts

The Unknown Chapter 2: Hogwarts.  
  
They all stepped off the train and headed to the carriages. Little did Lily know that someone was watching her from the near by bushes. Lily turned to James.  
  
"James I have a feeling that I am being watched." Lily Said worriedly.  
  
"Lily there is really no one out here. I mean there is the animals in the forest but I highly doubt they would be watching you." James said exasperatedly.  
  
"I know you are right but I can't help but think there is some one out to get me, and they are watching my very move." Lily said with more worry in her voice.  
  
"Lily we are almost at the school please relax it is going to be okay." James said giving Lily a hug.  
  
~The Great Hall.~  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwart! With out further ado lets get the sorting ceremony under way." Dumbledore said.  
  
There were a lot of first years this year so the ceremony seemed to go on forever for the 5 Gryffindors.  
  
"I hope this sorting ends soon I am hungry." Sirius cried.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes he is Lily. You just learn to deal with it after awhile." Remus said trying to contain his laugher.  
  
"Padfoot shut up." James kinda yelled.  
  
"A little cranky are we Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
"No I just don't want to listen to you!" James yelled.  
  
"We have one more person that needs to be sorted. She is a sixth year transfer student from America. Please welcome her. Alisha Potter please step forward." Dumbledore said.  
  
Alisha stepped forward and the whole Great Hall fell silent. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Another Potter at this school. I see that you have plenty of courage. You are very Loyal. You are very smart also. But you are also cunning. You can do well in any house." The sorting hat said.  
  
'Well indeed I can do well in any house but why don't you choose one. I am not very fond of those Slytherins though.' Alisha told the hat.  
  
"Well you have a lot of strength and Courage so you will have to be in Gryffindor." the hat said but the last part he yelled out so everyone can hear.  
  
Alisha stepped off the stool and went to sit by James.  
  
"Well brother it looks like that we go to the same school now." Alisha said while watching her brother.  
  
"Yes it looks like we do." James said not to happily. "lets eat."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished telling the students what he tells them every year the food appeared. James thought that this is going to be a long night.  
  
~AN: I got another chapter out. Well I am thinking about changing my name to Godric's Angel so don't be surprised if I do change my name. Please review and tell me what you think but no flames please.  
  
~Love Always and Forever,~  
  
~Lady Ruth/ Godric's Angel~ 


	4. Why

Chapter 3 Why?  
  
Recap: "Well brother it looks like that we go to the same school now." Alisha said while watching her brother.  
  
"Yes it looks like we do." James said not to happily. "lets eat."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished telling the students what he tells them every year the food appeared. James thought that this is going to be a long night.  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
Lily wanted to find out more about Alisha Potter but didn't want to upset James. So Lily figured that she would ask Sirius about it.  
  
"Sirius, did you know that James had a sister let alone an twins sister?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course I did." Sirius said, "But we don't talk about her much."  
  
"Why doesn't he talk about his sister?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well Lily it started when their parents divorced. You see James and Alisha's mother was a death eater and their father worked for the light. When Anthony found out about his wife being who she was he wanted a divorce. Well Alisha and James use to be so close and when it came time for who got the children they spilt them. James thought is sister was going to turn out just like their mom when she was taken away." Sirius explained. "Two weeks ago Anthony's sister Rose got a knock at the door and it was Alisha nobody expected to see her."  
  
"Why did Alisha come back here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Alisha told her father and her aunt that she ran away. She came over with tons a bruises and cuts all over. James doesn't want to think about what happened to her. James can't even look at her for long periods of time. The reason why Alisha doesn't like the Slytherins is because the watch her every move. Alisha and James' mother is rumored to be married to he who must not be named's father." Sirius said.  
  
"So no one really knows why she is here?" Lily asked again.  
  
"No." Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
"Wow that must be hard on everyone." Lily said shocked.  
  
"Yeah so we have to play by ear. But Lily, Alisha does need a friend. Can you try and become her friend?" Sirius asked politely.  
  
"I will do my best on accomplishing it." Lily said proudly.  
  
"As for right now I think we should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sirius said sleepily.  
  
"Good night Sirius." Lily said while heading up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Lils." Sirius said while climbing his set of stairs.  
  
They both headed to bed to see what was going to happen the next day. 


	5. Alisha

Recap  
  
"Yeah so we have to play by ear. But Lily, Alisha does need a friend. Can you try and become her friend?" Sirius asked politely.  
  
"I will do my best on accomplishing it." Lily said proudly.  
  
"As for right now I think we should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sirius said sleepily.  
  
"Good night Sirius." Lily said while heading up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Lils." Sirius said while climbing his set of stairs.  
  
They both headed to bed to see what was going to happen the next day.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Lily woke up and decided to talk to Alisha.  
  
"Alisha, my name is Lily." Lily said.  
  
"Hi Lily." Alisha said, " you must be the one my brother talks about."  
  
"Would you like to become friends?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah I could use a friend to tell some of the things that has happened to me." Alisha said.  
  
"Well you want to start now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure but you can't tell anyone not even my brother." Alisha said.  
  
"Okay I promise I won't." Lily said.  
  
"Well I ran away from my mother as James or Sirius probably already told you. My mom is a death eater and her and her fellow Death eaters beat me up for trying to be good. I couldn't take it anymore. I want to fight for the good side. If I didn't leave then they were going to kill me." Alisha said.  
  
"That is not good." Lily said.  
  
A large brown barn owl few over to the window. Alisha walked over knowing that it was for her. Alisha opened the window and took the letter off the owls leg. She took the letter and looked at it.  
  
"Who is it from Alisha?" Lily asked.  
  
Alisha opened the letter and read out loud.  
  
Alisha,  
Hey dearest daughter I know that you ran away from us and went to your father. I also heard that you are in the gryffindor house you are such a trader and a horrible liar at it. I hope now you know what is going to happen to you when we find you. We will see you later and be prepared to die.  
  
Love your dearest mother.  
  
"Alisha maybe you should go see Dumbledore and ask him what to do." Lily said.  
  
"No my punishment will be ten times worse if I do." Alisha said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~AN: Sorry for cutting you off right there but I had to do it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ 


End file.
